Should've Said No
by jacob-bella4073
Summary: Go back to the way things used to be? When we were together? Do you honestly expect me to believe we could ever be the same? When every time I look at you all I see is what you did?- one-shot song fic Joe/nick Joick!


(A/N)- this is my first song fic and if is sucks please tell me

**(A/N)- this is my first song fic and if is sucks please tell me.**

_**Should've said no.**_

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone_

" Nick why do you look so down?" Kevin asked. He couldn't help but worry about his little brother. This sad mopy state he was in had been going on for a while, but yesterday it had changed to a little sad to down right depressing, and he was worrying about how long it was going to continue. Plus he missed his brother's smile. These day's he always had a frown on and a sad, distant look in his face.

"None of your business" Nick said without looking up.

Kevin sighed, and glanced around the room. There were a vase of flowers sitting on the desk, they were all brown and falling apart. A couple of weeks ago, a secret admirer had sent Nick a single rose each day. Nick would put each one in a vase and at the end of the week would throw out those flowers and wait till the fresh supply started coming in.

" Hey, what happened to the person who sent you flowers?" Kevin asked, hopeful that, that was the reason he had been so down lately.

" They stopped" Nick offered as the only explanation. Kevin sighed again and decided to let it drop.

_Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong_

_You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

" NICK! Wait up!" Joe yelled as he tried to catch up with his little brother. He had been chasing him for ten minutes, but every time he called Nick's name, the boy just started to walk faster.

As the two brothers' came to a dead end, Nick had no choice but to turn around and face his brother.

" Nick, I've been trying to catch you for ten minutes! Did you not hear me?" Joe asked as he caught his breath.

" No, I heard you" nick said looking anywhere but at Joe.

" Look Nick, I know what I did was wrong, and I feel really bad for doing it and……" nick cut him off by shouting-

" I DON'T CARE! WE ARE OVER AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT YOUR SORRY CAUSE I JUST DON'T CARE! NOW GET AWAY FROM ME AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me..._

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

The brother's were all sitting around the bus, with Kevin writing lyrics and Nick writing the music, and Joe was watching nick and wishing……he could just take it all back.

" Hey, I'm going to go for a walk outside and stretch my legs, you know" Kevin said standing up and walking outside the bus.

Joe and Nick sat in silence for a while before Joe spoke up.

" Nick……".

Nick didn't even raise his head to acknowledge Joe's presence.

" Nick I'm sorry. Wait, before you say anything I'm sorry you know for the way you found out and that if I could take it all back I would and that I never meant to hurt you I just was…stupid and if there is anything in the world I could to make it better I would just…I'm sorry" Joe finished weakly.

After a few more moments of silence, where Nick made no sign that he had ever even heard a word Joe said, much less that he was going to reply to.

Joe sighed and stood up, " Well I don't know what else to say but that so whatever" as Joe got to the door of the bus he turned around and asked, " Are you ever going to forgive me, Nicky?"

Nick finally looked up and with cold distant eyes looked straight into Joe's pleading eyes and said " No".

Joe was crushed and in a last chance offer said " please…?".

Nick stood up marched up to Joe and said " No I will never forgive you. NEVER! It might have made this easier if you had told me yourself that you had messed up. Not try and hide it and have me have to find out about it in some Teen Bop magazine! Do you know how heartbreaking it was to find out every other person knew about this, BUT ME! And that I didn't even have anyone to comfort me cause no one knew about us? That I had to sit alone in my room and cry because there was no one I could turn to. That I wished over and over that it was just not true. Then I found out she was just some random groupie you met after one of our shows. Do you know how much that hurts? Do you? Do you know how many times I asked myself why?" Nick said the last part softly.

Joe didn't know what to say, he didn't even know what to think.

" Nick…" Joe finally said his voice cracking.

" No, Joe. You always said I was the only thing on your mind all the time. So why wasn't I in your thought process while you did what you did? Did you not think about me at all or was I just not important?" Nick said with tears forming in his eyes.

" No Nick you are and will always be the most important thing to me, I love you". Joe said on the verge of tears himself.

" Then you should of that before you did what you did and you might still have me." Nick said before he opened the bus door and stormed out, not even trying to stop the tears from falling.

_You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things: to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same...  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

The moment Nick walked out of the bus Kevin walked back in asking, " Why did Nick just run out of here crying? Did you do something? Cause if you did…" Joe cut him off before he got the wrong idea; even if Joe DID do something to Nick it wasn't what Kevin thought.

" No Kevin, but…I have to go and find him see if he's all right" Joe said before grabbing his jacket and running out off the bus to try and find Nick.

After searching and searching Joe found Nick sitting behind a tree…crying.

" Nick? Nick please listen to me!" Joe said trying to calm Nick down enough to speak. " Nick I know you don't think hearing me say I'm sorry is enough, but I'll say I'm sorry now until eternity, just praying that you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. Then, who knows, we might be able to move on go back to the way things used to be…when we were together." Joe said hopefully at the end.

" Go back to the way things used to be? When we were together? Do you honestly expect me to believe we could ever be the same? When every time I look at you all I see is what you did? I used to think of you as my hero, as the only reason I got up in the morning. You were the reason there was always a smile on my face. You were everything to me, and now when I look at you all I see is what you did. Your now the reason I hate getting up in the morning, because it's just one more day I know I have to see you and be reminded of what you did. You're now the reason I never smile. You're now the reason why I cry. You're now the reason why I think I'll never be able to love again. Because Joe I gave you all my heart, and you shattered it, destroyed it beyond repair and I don't ever want that to happen again." Nick said, the tears starting up again.

" Nick, I promise I will never hurt you again." Joe said trying with all his might not to just break down sobbing.

" Joe, you already did. You already did"

_I can't resist... before you go, tell me this  
Was it worth it...  
Was she worth this..._

" Joe?" Nick said barley above a whisper.

" Yes?" Joe said holding on to his last shred of hope.

" Was…it worth it? Was she worth all…this? Was she worth destroying a relationship? Was she worth what we had together?" Nick asked, slowly rising to his feet.

_No... No no no..._

" No. She wasn't worth any of it. She was never important and I never cared about her. Nick nothing is and will never be worth losing you" Joe said.

" That's what I thought," Nick said before turning and walking away, leaving Joe to break down and sobs, crying, " I should've said no".

**(A/N)- so that was my first song fic!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
